


Musical Larceny

by Denstort



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Basically mischief by a certain teenage frontman......, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the interview with Zane Lowe and the infamous 'double-bass' incident. As to whether Matt was spinning a yarn......who knows. But here's my fictional take on what occurred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musical Larceny

Matt loved music and he was overjoyed that the school did an A Level in it. He was already going to take piano, but he had two more choices, so he chose guitar and since he was into Primus, the double-bass.

“Double bass,” Dom said after finally catching his breath, after five minutes of unbridled laughter.

Matt didn’t find it funny and crossed his arms and pouted.

“Aww, Bells,” Dom said. “The school doesn’t have a double bass.”

“I’ll get one.”

“They cost a bomb...seriously, find another instrument.”

“No, I want to learn double bass.”

“Whatever,” Dom said. “I’m off, see you tomorrow.”

Matt narrowed his eyes and watched Dom walk away…just you wait and see Dom, I’ll get a bloody double-bass.

****************

Dom had just switched his light off when something hit the window. He got up and looked outside…what the…it was Matt. He opened the window and said in a loud whisper.

“What the hell are you doing, it’s bloody midnight.”

“Get dressed…need your help with something.”

“No….go home.”

“But Tom ‘borrowed’ his dad’s van, and Chris is here as well….come on Dom,” Matt whined.

He sighed, if Matt was going to get up to mischief, he was going to need someone to save him when it all went tits up.

“Give me five minutes.”

Now he found himself outside Torquay St. Cuthbert’s Mayne School for Boys, watching the road.

“He’s up to no good, I know it,” Chris said.

“Of course he’s up to no good,” Tom said. “We’re outside a posh school at one in the morning…and what is that noise?”

The sound of something being dragged filled the air, and was that the sound of strings?

Then out of the dark and into the light from the headlights Matt appeared, and what the hell, he was dragging a double-bass. He was breathing heavily as he lugged the bass; it was bigger than him and probably heavier.

“Get this in the van quick, I think someone heard me,” he panted.

At his words lights started to come on in the building.

“Bloody move!” Matt yelled.

The managed to get the instrument in the van and drove off just as someone appeared at the gates.

“You stole one!” Dom yelled.

He knew he should be angry at Matt, but he wasn’t; the adrenaline rush was way too good. He looked at Matt and saw the same thing. 

Matthew Bellamy, you are a dangerous addiction.

It made the local papers and oh, the letters; what kind of Philistine steals a musical instrument from a school?

Of course, Matt never did learn to play the double-bass, something about ‘couldn’t be arsed to drag it to school every week,’ and it lay gathering dust at Chris’s house.

********************

The interview with Zane Lowe had been going well, then he asked that question.

“Have you ever stolen anything?”

Dom felt Matt straighten up and his glanced over….oh no, he had that look in his eyes.

“Yeah, I stole a double bass,” and proceeded to rattle on about being into Primus and wanting to learn double-bass, and since his school didn’t have one, he stole it from St Cuthbert’s.

Dom sighed with relief that Matt omitted his and Chris and Tom’s part in his thievery.

“You do know you’ll have to give it back?” he said when they were back in the car.

“Yeah, do you think they’ll press charges?”

Dom looked at him…there was that look again.

“It’s been nearly ten years, Matt. I doubt they’d want the publicity. I mean, can you imagine it?”

“Oh yeah,” Matt replied. “Do you think they’d charge me with Musical Larceny?”

Dom groaned; it was going to be a very long day as Matt scrolled through his phone.

“Hello, is this St Cuthbert’s Main School for Boys…yeah, it’s about the double bass that was stolen.”


End file.
